


Temple of the Tigress

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marking, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Top Kara Danvers, bottom Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: With Kara Danvers’s help, Lara Croft enjoys a different kind of exploration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the younger Lara Croft of the 2013-2018 game trilogy.

A flashlight wouldn’t do the scene justice, so Lara looked around the chamber for braziers. There were none, but there were ceremonial candles and a censer of incense. Lara lit the candles and took in her surroundings: a high-ceilinged room with a stone floor, carved stone walls, and a large stone altar in the center. She was in the heart of an ancient temple to a long-forgotten goddess. According to the murals, reliefs, and carvings she’d translated, this was the ritual chamber. Here, in ages past, worshipers offered themselves to their goddess. Those who were accepted became acolytes of the temple.

At least, that was the mundane interpretation of Lara’s translations. Though the goddess was a nature deity, she was not of the Earth-Mother archetype. This goddess was a primal predator, often depicted as a tigress, who embodied the ruthless forces of nature to her worshipers. If the temple’s account of its ritual was to be taken at face value, human sacrifices were eaten alive on the altar by their predator goddess, and thereby gained eternal life as her slaves.

Lara didn’t credit the literal interpretation. Its contradiction – death and life, destruction and exaltation – was suitable fodder for a religious mystery, but all of the immortals Lara had encountered still inhabited their bodies. Moreover – and this was a welcome change of pace – she had not seen even a single human bone inside the temple, nor any place where they might be stored, nor any indication that they were discarded elsewhere. Therefore, the depictions and descriptions of the sacrifice ritual were symbolic and metaphorical. There was nothing supernatural to be found here.

Nevertheless, the ritual had been real to the temple’s ancient worshipers; there was room for wonder, even though there was no truth behind these particular legends. Lara put herself in the mind of an aspiring acolyte, entering the candle-lit ritual chamber. Guided by a priestess, the worshiper would approach the stone altar in the center of the floor. They’d lay on their back upon it, be bound spread-eagle, and await the ritual. Lara wondered what would be going through the mind of a woman like her, thousands of years ago. Would they be excited? Filled with trepidation? Overcome with curiosity?

Inspired by curiosity of her own, Lara brushed the dust of millennia off the altar. What did it feel like, to lie upon stone in anticipation of a goddess? She clambered up onto the altar and sat in the middle. The stone was hard, smooth, and cool under her hands. The worshipers in the murals had been nude; how must the stone have felt against their skin? Lara left her tank top on, but lay back and spread her hands towards the corners of the altar. The cool stone felt pleasant, even relaxing, against her bare arms. It seemed appropriate to part her legs as well, as the ancient worshipers had. She gazed up at the ceiling and found it decorated with reliefs of the natural world; ocean waves, mountains, forests, eagles, antelopes, and tigresses. Would someone awaiting the ritual have contemplated the scene above them, or simply closed their eyes? If the ancient priestesses of the temple were maintaining an aura of mystery through myths and metaphors, Lara imagined she’d be instructed to close her eyes. She did so, and relaxed further. It seemed peaceful, in the secret silence of untouched history. Far more peaceful than London or National City. She needn’t hurry back to her camp. It’d be nice to just rest a while…

A soft sliding, rustling sound recalled Lara’s thoughts to the present. She opened her eyes just as a rushing whirlwind encircled the altar; as it vanished, Lara discovered vines encircling her wrists and ankles. She tugged and struggled, but the vines’ grip held her nearly immobile. She kept struggling anyway; since she couldn’t reach her combat knife, the next-best thing would be to abrade the vines against the edge of the stone altar. If she’d been wrong about supernatural forces in the temple, then she needed to get out, and fast.

Something shadowed the candles nearest the chamber’s entrance. Lara turned her head and saw a figure with glowing eyes stalk towards her. As it came further into the candlelight, Lara perceived a young woman with loose blonde hair. She was nude, well-muscled, and moved with a lithe confidence. The fingers of her left hand ended in long, pointed, claw-like nails. In the soft light of the candles, they glinted like steel. As she neared the altar, the white glow in her eyes flared and burst forth in two beams of fire, which struck the incense and ignited it in an instant. Lara’s jolt of surprise seemed to amuse the woman. Reaching the foot of the altar, she licked her lips while her eyes perused every inch of Lara’s body. “What lovely prey you are.”

Lara struggled to control her accelerating pulse “Wh-Who are you?”

The woman aimed a mocking look down at Lara and circled the stone altar. “Lara Croft, you explored my entire temple, and yet you don’t recognize me?”

“How do you know my name?”

The woman scoffed, took Lara’s chin between thumb and forefinger, and arched a harsh eyebrow. “A huntress knows all that transpires within her domain.”

Lara’s eyes went wide. “Y-You’re the predator goddess. The Tigress.”

“Very good, my prey.”

“Prey-” Lara’s heart leapt into her throat. “Oh, no, this is the sacrifice ritual.” She tugged harder at the vines binding her. “No, goddess, Tigress, I’m not- I wasn’t- I didn’t realize-”

“Be silent.” The goddess leaned close over Lara and spoke in a low, slow, ominous voice. “Do you expect a goddess to believe that you climbed onto her altar, stretched out your limbs, and closed your eyes, yet you have no desire to be her sacrifice?”

Lara groaned and let her head fall back against the altar. “No, please…”

The goddess let out a dark, knowing chuckle. “Oh, but you do, Lara Croft. The intersection of history and legend, of the concrete and the supernatural, drives you. Fascinates you.” Her voice descended even lower. “Consumes you. That’s why you sought out my temple.” Her glowing eyes narrowed, and her lips curled in a cruel smile. _“To be consumed.”_

Lara stared up at her, breathless, her heart pounding in her chest – and then the goddess’s lips quirked. Her eyes scrunched, a cute noise escaped her throat, and she broke down in a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes lost their glow, revealing lovely blue irises which glinted in the candlelight. “I can do this, I swear. I just couldn’t say that and not grin – and every time I notice these…” She waggled the fingers of her left hand, each of which was capped with a steel claw, and ducked her head in embarrassment.

“You’re fine, Kara.” Lara instinctively tried to sit up and reach for her girlfriend, but the green ropes binding her to Kara’s dinner table stopped her. “You’re doing amazing.”

“I know.” Kara showed a hint of her sex goddess’s smirk. “I heard your pulse. I’m so sorry I spoiled it.”

“Hey, come here.” Lara waved her bound hand; Kara laced their fingers together and drew closer. “You haven’t spoiled anything. If you can get me worked up once, you can do it again. Just relax, Kara.”

Kara nodded to herself, and then showed concern. “Do you need me to change anything? What can I do better for you?”

Lara chuckled and lifted her head for a kiss; Kara met her lips and pressed down so Lara could relax. “You’re nailing it, Kara. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Awww...” Kara cupped Lara’s cheek, taking care not to poke or scratch with her claws. “Anything for you, Lara.”

“I really mean it, Kara. There’s no one else with whom I’d even consider sharing such fantasies.”

Kara kissed her again. “I love you, Lara.”

“I love you, too.” Lara smiled. “Shall we have another go?”

“Yes – actually, I want to hear you say your safeword again first.”

“Penthesilea. Relax, Kara. I’ll use it if I need to.”

“Thank you. Ready?”

Lara smiled wide. “Yes, please.”

“Alright. Here we go.” Kara gave her girlfriend one more peck, and then straightened, stepped back, and wet her lips. Her muscles flowed into her Supergirl posture, her smile became a smirk, and her voice lowered an octave. “That’s why you’ve trespassed in my sacred temple, isn’t it, Lara Croft? You crave for a living legend to consume you.”

“No.” Lara swallowed hard; it’s what she’d do if she were scared, so it helped her feel in-character. “Please, goddess, I don’t want to be sacrificed. I read the murals and steles. They said that those sacrificed in your rituals become your slaves, doomed to be eaten alive, again and again, for eternity.”

Kara grinned a wicked, lustful, thrilling grin. “I’m pleased you’ve studied me so faithfully.”

“Please, goddess,” Lara said with a whimper, “let me go.”

A low sound like a purr accompanied a renewed glow in Kara’s eyes. “Oh, it’s far too late for you, my prey.” She climbed onto the table, straddled Lara, and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek with the back of one steel claw. With her other hand, she palmed Lara’s breast through her tank. “Soon, Lara Croft, you’ll beg me to devour you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an outline for the rest of the scene, but I haven’t written it. If people are into this, I will. Leave a comment and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know by now, I like writing cuddles and kink negotiations at least as much as the sex itself. So yeah, that’s here ;) For those who like an image, here are the claws they’re using: <https://www.sheboptheshop.com/hammerfell-armoury-polished-stainless-steel-claw.html>.

The combination of Kara’s warm touch and the brush of cool steel on her cheek made Lara shiver. “Please…” It was as much a sigh as a protestation.

Kara turned her hand so that the claws’ points rested on Lara’s neck, and drew them down her sensitive, vulnerable skin. Lara’s breath hitched and her fingers curled – and so did her lips. When Kara’s hand reached the neckline of Lara’s tank, she used a claw to rip through the hem, and then tore the shirt from top to bottom. She pushed the shredded remains aside and gazed upon Lara’s body. “Mmmm, very good…” Kara’s tongue circled hungry lips. “You’ll make excellent prey for a sacrifice.”

* * *

While she finished preparing her tea, Lara let herself enjoy the feeling of Kara’s eyes on her back. As a girl, she’d been called too boyish; as a teen, too busty; and, since Yamatai, too strong – yet, in Kara’s view, Lara Croft was just right. That might’ve been why she’d chosen a racerback tank rather than a plain one for this languid Saturday morning in Kara’s apartment.

Location was something they hadn’t yet worked out. Lara liked National City – the weather was lovely, and the university had a small but outstanding archaeology department – but she wasn’t ready to call it home. When she’d at long last wrested control of Croft Manor, she’d wanted to vow never to live anywhere else, yet her experiences in Peru had changed that; the Manor’s sentimental value no longer seemed like an absolute. Lately, she liked Croft Manor for its sense of living in museum as much as for its memories of family – and if Kara became her family…

The thought of her girlfriend recalled Lara to the present. She brought her tea to Kara’s living room and settled next to her on the couch. Kara leaned in for a soft kiss, and then skimmed a fingertip over the back of Lara’s hand. “Get lost in thought, babe?”

“Good thoughts.” She took a sip. “Good tea, too.”

Kara’s smile grew sweeter. “I’m learning.”

“Thanks. The little things mean a lot to me.”

“I mean, you found a place that delivered potstickers to the manor, so…” Lara laughed, and Kara laughed with her. “Sometimes, Lara, I get a feeling that there haven’t been many places in your life where you’ve felt welcome. I want you to feel welcome here.”

“I do. I’ve begun to miss this place when I’m abroad – simple things like sitting at the kitchen island, or the view out the window at twilight.”

Kara’s smile said everything for her. “You know you’re the only person I know besides Alex who says ‘twilight’?”

Lara smirked. “You know how much I wish I’d met Alex before I took on Trinity?”

“She would’ve been falling over herself to kick butt and save the world with you.”

“Well, doubtless I’ll need help with an extranormal operation again.” Lara felt her smirk melt into an intimate smile. “And I still want to take you on an expedition with me.”

“I still want to go with you. Our schedules will align, I promise. Just share your plans as far in advance as you can.”

“I will. I promise.” Lara took a long moment to enjoy her tea. The taste proved that Kara had gone out of her way to stock good tea for her. One less thing tying her to England… She bit her lip and put the matter out of her mind. She wasn’t ready to answer that question, and Kara had made it clear that she was fine with that.

“You’ve got deep things on your mind this morning.”

“I do. All good things.” Lara took another sip, and then turned more towards her girlfriend. “Any New Year’s resolutions, Kara Zor-El?”

Kara turned a sweet smile on Lara and leaned close. “Find out a secret dream of yours, and make it come true.”

Lara glanced away, smiling with reflexive self-consciousness as a few of those dreams came to mind. “I had settled on ‘break fewer antiquities’, but clearly I need to aim higher.”

“I mean, I’m not from this planet, but I’m pretty sure you’re allowed more than one resolution.”

“Can I copy yours?”

Kara grinned and kissed her. “Of course you can.” She brushed a stray brunette strand behind Lara’s ear, and then continued her caress down her neck, over her bare shoulder, and down the length of her arm before lacing their fingers together. “So, my Lady Croft, what do you secretly long to do?”

Lara looked down and bit her lip. One of her dreams had shoved past all of the others, and she couldn’t push it aside – not that she wanted to deny it, but it was… it would need explaining. “Do you have a while?”

“Barring emergencies, I’ve got all day for you.”

“So… do you remember how, in _The Lion King_ , Nala is always pinning Simba on his back?”

“Kind of.” Kara smiled. “Do I need to re-watch it with you?”

“Yes, please. My point is, when I saw it as a child, I think that connected with something in me. I wanted to be in Simba’s place.”

Kara gave Lara’s hand a squeeze. “Pinned down by your lioness lover?”

“Yes.”

“You, Lara Croft,” Kara said with a gleam in her eye, “have quite the imagination.”

Lara’s eyes widened. “Kara, I’ve barely scratched the surface.”

Kara pulled her legs up onto the couch and folded them so she could face her girlfriend while still sitting close. “Did you want… Nala to scratch your surface?”

“Yes, but… nicely. Not to injure me. It was more about feeling that she could.”

Kara rested her fingertips on Lara’s shoulder. “May I?” When Lara shut her eyes and nodded, Kara dragged her nails down her upper arm. Lara gasped, and then the corners of her lips curled upward. Kara smiled, too. “Good?”

“Lovely.” Lara’s eyes opened, but fluttered closed again when Kara lightly scratched the shoulder blades exposed by her racerback. Something about the sensation of hardness and faint scraping made Lara want to just let go – and if they could use something with a point instead of an edge… “You can do that any time you like, Kara.”

“I will. It’s my pleasure, too.” Kara left a kiss on Lara’s cheek. “So, you want me to be a lioness in bed? Am I getting it right?”

“You’re getting it right, but that’s not the actual dream. First, I like tigers more than lions.”

Kara grinned. “Ooh, sign me up to be a tigress. What else?”

“So, the other half of all this…” Lara sighed. “Kara, I spent every day of my formative years immersed in history and archaeology. I soaked up knowledge of temples and tombs like a sponge. By my tenth birthday, I could tell you about the cults of dozens of gods and goddesses. I knew about anointing rituals, purification rituals, and sacrifice rituals. I’d traveled the world with my parents, seen ruins and dig sites, and knew without doubt that I wanted to be an archaeologist. I spun elaborate daydreams about discovering places lost to history, delving inside, and escaping by a hair’s breadth. But there was one daydream that I somehow knew was forbidden.”

Kara’s brow creased. “Forbidden how?”

“I knew that I couldn’t tell anyone that I had it. I don’t know how I knew that, but I did. I guess I believed that people would judge me for thinking of it and wanting it.”

“Whatever it is, I want to celebrate it, Lara.”

Lara smiled, feeling embarrassed, but a bit pleased as well. “Somehow, my pre-pubescent mind assembled all these parts – lions, tigers, goddesses, temples, traps, and rituals – into a fantasy.” Lara paused and wet her lips. “Do you want the short version?”

“I want your personal version.”

“I… I dreamed up a lost temple to a tiger goddess. I’d be the first one to find it in thousands of years, naturally. As I explored it, I’d learn that the ritual to her offered her worshipers as willing sacrifices on her altar. She’d come and claim them, and they’d become her eternal slaves. When I reached the ritual chamber, I’d be caught in a trap. The goddess would appear, and she’d… do something to me. I never really knew what it was, except that it involved my body, it was thrilling, and it somehow made me belong to her.”

Kara smiled. “So, sex?”

“Sex – and somehow, despite real supernatural encounters, countless trapped temples, and several attacks by big cats, I still have this fantasy.”

Kara bit her lip while ideas spun behind her eyes. “Tell me if I have this right: you want me to play a predatory goddess, styled after a tiger, who ensnares you on her altar for a sex ritual which makes you her slave?”

“Precisely.” Hearing Kara speak her dream left Lara breathless  “I like that word, ‘ensnare’.”

“I know.” Kara pulled Lara close. “It made your heart race, Lara.”

“You make my heart race.” Lara pressed in and kissed her.

When Kara broke the kiss, she brought her lips to Lara’s ear and whispered, “Lady Croft, I shall ensnare you.”

* * *

Kara tore through the straps of Lara’s tank, allowing it to fall away and leave Lara bare from the waist up. In a display of both raw strength and great care, she ripped her claws through Lara’s shorts without leaving a scratch on her girlfriend’s skin, and then tossed the ruined clothes aside with an expression of smug superiority. Now completely naked – they’d seen no sense in destroying good undergarments – Lara felt utterly exposed. She was bound, ensnared, helpless beneath a primal, carnal goddess – and she was intensely aware of the cool air on her dampening cunt.

The warm, soft candlelight was doing incredible things for Kara’s already divine muscle definition. Lara longed to touch her, to run her fingers over every firm swell of her superhuman physique, but the ropes prevented her. All the ropes allowed her to do was _want._ Want and feel, because _fuck,_ Kara had let the backs of her steel claws skim Lara’s skin as she ripped her clothes apart. The cool metal felt wonderful, but it also left her itching to feel the scrape of the points again. Looking up at Kara’s hungry eyes, Lara discovered that she didn’t need to feign breathless apprehension; her body was seeing to that on its own.

Kara licked her lips, sat back on her knees, and dragged her claws down Lara’s side. Lara let out an involuntary sigh and a shiver. Kara purred. “Mmmm, you liked that, Lara Croft.”

“N-no…” The way her eyes shut and her lips curled when Kara scratched harder back up her side, however, told the truth.

“Oh, but you do.” Kara’s grin was one-half sexual and one-half pure happiness. “You like feeling helpless under my claws.”

“N-ahhhhh…” Lara could only sigh with pleasure as Kara trailed the claws’ hard points all the way from her wrist to her shoulder.

Kara chuckled. “You make perfect prey, Lara Croft. I wonder how you taste.” Turning Lara’s head to the side with her other hand, she brushed her brunette hair aside, brought her mouth to Lara’s neck, and let her breath tingle Lara’s skin. She licked Lara’s pulse point, and then scraped her teeth over it. Lara felt her toes and fingers curl. “Mmmm, you’re as sweet as you are sensitive,” Kara said. “I’m going to enjoy this sacrifice.” Lara waited for the kiss to come – and gasped in shock anyway when Kara’s lips sealed over her pulse and sucked hard. “I’m going to taste all of you, Lara Croft.” Kara licked again, and placed a fierce kiss just below the first. “I’m going to mark you as my prey…” She nipped hard enough to make Lara wince, “and I’m going to claim your very soul.” Her lips went to Lara’s ear while her clawless hand palmed her breast. “And you’re going to worship me for it.”

Lara lost herself as her girlfriend drew a sensual melody of gasps, hisses, and sighs from her lips. She’d told Kara to leave any and every non-permanent mark she liked, and Kara was doing just that. Lara wondered how she’d look with the whole side of her neck bruised – and then Kara scratched her side hard, bit her shoulder hard, and pinched her nipple – _hard_. Lara cried out, arched her back, and forgot everything but how fucking good it felt to let Kara have her way. Let there be bruises; they marked delicious memories.

“You see, Lara Croft? After all those sweet little protests, you’re already mine.” Kara traced her captive girlfriend’s lips with her tongue, and then took her lower lip in her teeth and dragged on it. “You’ve been mine from the moment you climbed onto my altar.”

Lara found just enough presence of mind to play at resisting. “B-but, goddess, I don’t want to be sacrificed.”

“Oh, my prey, haven’t you figured it out?” Kara, looming above her, gave her a dark grin. “I’m going to make you want it, and there’s nothing you can do.” She gripped Lara’s neck and crushed their lips together.

Lara’s interest in playing reluctant melted when Kara’s tongue entered her mouth. Being irresistibly explored, with a grip around her throat just tight enough to demand her attention, and the steel claws scraping the sensitive inside of her wrist – pretending she didn’t want it distracted her from enjoying it. She let go and kissed back.

“There,” Kara said when she withdrew. “You know how to be a good sacrifice.”

Lara felt herself smile. “Yes, goddess.”

Kara purred with satisfaction, slid down Lara’s body, and licked her nipple. Lara let our a soft coo of pleasure. “Good, my prey. Let your goddess consume you.” She nipped with her teeth, smiled at Lara’s tense gasp, and sucked the nipple into her mouth. Lara moaned and tried to press her breasts higher. “Mmmm, you even sound delicious.”

The steel points of the claws trailed feather-light down Lara’s side, Kara’s other hand massaged her other breast, and the archaeologist was in paradise. The claws… the claws were perfect. Their scratches hurt when Kara raked hard with them, but when she used them like this, with their points just skimming Lara’s skin, they made her nerves light up and stand at attention in the loveliest way. She resolved to order a set for Kara’s other hand; it was unfair for only one side of her body to feel this good.

Kara was making up for it with her mouth on Lara’s breasts, however. From their bases to their hardened points, she covered them in licks, nips, and kisses, leaving a wet trail of pleasure and marks in her wake. She caressed around and over them with the claws, never scratching, and then worked her way down Lara’s body. The lightest brush of the claws on Lara’s abs made her flex and gasp. Goosebumps rose wherever Kara’s touches went – and they went ever lower. Awareness of how close she was, and how close she wasn’t yet, consumed Lara’s attention. The heel of Kara’s hand almost brushed her mound, her teeth scraped just above her hip, her claws followed the outside of her thigh, but nothing was ever close enough to the hot, wet need between Lara’s legs. Touches that, just minutes ago, would’ve made her smile, now made her whimper with helpless desire. She couldn’t even squeeze her thighs together for a little half-decent relief. Kara had her roped to her table; the goddess had her bound on her altar. Lara wondered if Kara’s eyes were still glowing, and lifted her head to look.

They were. The goddess stretched back like a cat, drawing her hands over Lara’s hips as she went. She grinned and licked her lips. Lara felt a shiver of fear and a bolt of arousal together at the sight of her: pointed tongue, wicked lips, white-hot eyes, blonde hair spilling over muscular shoulders…

At last, her hands brushed the insides of Lara’s thighs, yet still they only skirted her labia, keeping Lara focused on her need and mercilessly stoking it. Lara felt her arousal dripping down on the altar, and whimpered as fingertips skimmed alongside her labia yet again. She’d go mad if the goddess kept this up, and there was nothing she could do. Her fate was sealed.

The goddess bit down high on the inside of Lara’s thigh, and then sucked to ensure a bruise. Along with the shock of pain, Lara felt warmth radiating against her skin, and realized it came from the goddess’s eyes. A moment later, she felt that heat on her cunt. Without a touch accompanying the sensation, the pleasant warmth on her swollen labia and needy nub felt like torture. Just as she felt a plaintive “please” rising to her lips, however, Kara let out her tongue and gave her lips a long, lewd, catlike lick… ending just short of her hood. Lara dropped her head against the altar and groaned with aching desire.

“Mmmm, what perfect prey you are. You see, Lara Croft? You long to be consumed. It’s your nature. It’s your need. You’re meant to be captivated…” She pressed a kiss where Lara’s left thigh met her groin, and Lara groaned again. “Taken…” She sank her teeth into the root of her other thigh, and Lara gasped in pain. “Devoured…” For a split second, Lara basked in appreciation of how much thought Kara had invested in her role – and then Kara buried her mouth in her cunt.

“Ohhhh… Thank you…” Lara hadn’t expected those words to fall from her lips, and surprise focused her attention long enough to remember her role; “Thank you, goddess.”

All she heard in return was a dark chuckle. Lara felt it in Kara’s mouth on her cunt, and it made her shiver in fear of what other torments her girlfriend planned for her. Lara had asked for it, telling Kara to play with her like a cat playing with its next meal, but now that Kara was making love to her clit, nothing else mattered. Kara knew her cunt like a favorite book, knew the passages that drew her in, the quotes that make her heart leap, and the scenes that gripped her and didn’t let go. Kara between her legs was pure pleasure – and the feelings of Kara’s strength holding her legs open, of the ropes tying her down, of her body arching against the make-believe altar, and of the candlelight flickering around her, made every sensation more intense, made Lara lose herself, made her close her eyes and moan for Kara.

“Good,” Kara murmured against her cunt, “good, my prey. So sweet, so helpless…” When her words made Lara moan louder, Kara replaced her mouth with her hand. “Mmmm, you’re not even in control anymore, Lara Croft,” she said in her best wicked purr. One finger slipped inside Lara’s wet walls, and then another stretched her, and they began to stroke and curl inside her. Two more fingers nestled around her clit and resumed the work of Kara’s tongue. ”Your body is all mine, and it can’t help moaning for me – moaning like prey caught by a tigress, pinned beneath her and powerless, aching to be eaten, to be used, to worship her predator…”

Kara’s words coiled Lara’s tension to the breaking point. She was so close, but she wanted- “Your mouth – please, goddess…”

Kara’s mouth replaced her fingers. Lara cried out in ecstasy as Kara’s tongue circled her clit…

Twice, and was gone. Lara whined in anguish and writhed in her bonds, desperate for contact, friction, something, anything.

Kara made a show of licking her sex-sheened lips. “Mmmm, does my prey want to come?”

Lara had never wanted anything more in her life. “Please, goddess, please!”

“What would it be worth to you, Lara Croft?”

“Anything…” Lara wasn’t even roleplaying, not when her girlfriend had her this desperate.

“Will you be my slave?”

“Anything, please!”

“Will you live to satisfy my every desire, no matter how wanton or cruel?”

“Yes, please, goddess, anything…”

“Beg me, prey. Beg to be mine.”

Once Lara began, the words seemed to rush out on their own: “Please, goddess! Please make me your slave. Goddess, make me your slave, please, I’ll do anything, please…”

Kara crawled up Lara’s bound body, looking for all the world like a lust-driven predator. Ignoring Lara’s whine of disappointment, she knelt astride her girlfriend’s head. Lara took in the view: her white-hot eyes, her flowing golden hair, her powerful body, and her swollen cunt leaking arousal down her muscular thighs. The goddess parted her labia with her claws. “Taste me, slave.” Her other hand gripped Lara’s hair and left her no choice.

Lara channeled all of her devotion and desperation into worshipping Kara’s clit. Her girlfriend, her incredible girlfriend, had not only brought her fantasy to life, but also inhabited her role with relish. Lara resolved to make Kara feel like a goddess – and Kara must’ve been feeling it, because she began rolling her hips, grinding on Lara’s mouth as though to push her way in and take something. Her moans were almost low enough to be growls. Lara, gazing up at her, thought she looked like primal lust incarnate.

“Ohh, yes…” Kara shut her eyes and grinned. “Good… That’s it, Lara Croft… Worship your goddess…”

 _She’s that into this,_ Lara thought, and felt her nerves spark with fresh desire.

“Just like that, my prey, just like that… Oh, yes… oh… oh!” Kara’s orgasm arrived with no warning. Her bucking hips pinned Lara’s head against the table, her thighs clenched like steel, and her grip on Lara’s hair tightened until the archaeologist gasped into her girlfriend’s cunt. The rush of air over her clit made Kara’s whole body jerk, and she let go of Lara to brace herself on her thighs and ride out her pleasure. When her orgasm subsided, a soft whisper, barely more than an exhale, escaped her lips: _“Fuck…”_ She blinked her eyes, brushed her hair back behind her ears, and took a full breath. When she let it out, her lips curled into a smirk, and her clear blue eyes regained their glow. “What a good, good slave you’ll make, Lara Croft.”

Lara smiled up at her girlfriend. “Thank you, goddess.”

Kara smiled and slid down Lara’s body, leaving a long streak of sex on her girlfriend’s stomach, and brought her lips to Lara’s. She could’ve kissed to claim Lara, but Kara chose simply to savor her, taking her time and enjoying the sensation of connection. Lara felt it in the way Kara settled on top of her; not quite molten, but close. “Such sweet prey,” Kara murmured. Kissing her bound girlfriend again, she cradled her head in one hand and caressed the length of her arm with the other, alternating between claws and the exposed pads of her fingers. Both felt lovely, and both kept Lara aware of her immobility. Both made her adore Kara.

“Now…” Kara crawled backwards and settled between Lara’s spread legs once more. “Come, my prey, and serve me forever.” With that view, those words, and Kara’s glorious mouth, Lara’s tension wound in no time at all. “Mmmm, you’re close already, aren’t you, Lara Croft?”

“Y-yes… goddess…”

“Such a perfect sacrifice, eager to be devoured. Eager to be mine.” Lara felt Kara’s fingers slide inside her with slick ease. They curled in exactly the right way, worked her just right… “Come, my prey, come for me like a good slave. Come as a sacrifice for your goddess.”

Lara realized that she was going to scream, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

“Come for me, Lara Croft.” Kara sealed her mouth over Lara’s clit, and raked her claws down her abs.

Lara caught one last glimpse of Kara’s white-hot eyes, and then everything went white-hot. Wave after wave of release seared through her, so that she didn’t know where one wave ended and the next began. She knew nothing beyond how good her numb mind felt. Only when her pleasure at last began to ebb did Lara become aware that her wrists and ankles ached under the ropes, that her throat felt scratchy, and that something warm coated the insides of her thighs. She let herself go completely limp on the table. “God…”

She heard a giggle. “Goddess.” The ropes around her ankles came untied, followed by the ones around her wrists, and then two arms scooped her up in a bridal carry. Opening her eyes, she found her girlfriend shining with a smile. Kara bore her to their bedroom and set her on the bed. After wiping off Lara’s thighs and her own face, she lay down and rolled Lara on top of her. “That was amazing, Lara,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Lara’s back. “You’re so incredibly wonderful. Thank you, thank you for sharing yourself with me. I love you, Lara.”

“I love you,” Lara mumbled back. “Thank you.” Kara held her for a while – warm, gentle, intimate, and safe – and let her collect herself. “Thank you, Kara,” Lara said a few minutes later. “I don’t know what I did to ever deserve you.”

Kara smiled into her eyes. “Everything you do deserves me.” She pursed her lips and glanced to the side, and then smiled with self-consciousness. “Maybe that sounded better in my head.”

“No, it’s… it’s good. I get it. Thank you, Kara.”

“Always.” Kara gave Lara a peck on the corner of her mouth. “Did you know you could do that?”

Lara knew what Kara meant, and it made her blush. “Not really. It happened once, but years ago, and it wasn’t… that much. Sorry.”

“No, Lara, it was incredible to see you come undone like that. Like, you just… lost yourself in a flood of pleasure. I could tell you were out of control, and it was so beautiful to watch you enjoy it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I felt so trusted and, just… happy when you came all over me. It was a really vulnerable thing, and you enjoyed it with me. I loved that.”

“Thank you.” Lara bit her lip. “Was I loud?”

Kara broke into an awed grin. “Oh, _Rao,_ you don’t even know? Lara, you… yes, you were loud. That was something special.”

Lara smiled. “Your orgasm was something special, too. You’ve never said ‘fuck’ in bed.”

“Oh, gosh…” Kara blushed, but grinned wider. “I had no idea that I’d… I mean, I could tell I was going to like doing this with you, but I didn’t know how just… _hot_ it would feel. I got so turned on being your tigress.”

“I’m really glad. You were a dream come true, Kara.”

Kara preened with a sweet smile. “Does that mean you want to do those roles again?”

Lara closed her eyes and let herself melt into Kara’s strength. “Please.”

A warm hand rubbed her upper back… and then nails skimmed across it. “Please what?”

Lara’s lips curled in a sweet smile. “Please, goddess.”

* * *

At the swish of leather and the soft, even steps of bare feet, Lara Croft lifted her head. She had no idea how long she’d been standing in the candlelit ritual chamber, helpless and stripped bare, her spread arms and legs chained to the ceiling and floor, when the figure that filled her every waking thought sauntered into view. With her glowing eyes, rippling muscles, and gleaming claws, the goddess exuded raw, primal power. Lara ached to fall to her knees at the woman’s feet.

As she drew near, the goddess swished a many-tailed whip of soft brown leather at her side, and something else. Looking closer, Lara saw a thin metal chain. At one end, the chain branched into two, and each of the three ends held a small pincer clamp. As the archaeologist imagined where the third clamp might go, her eyes widened and her throat went dry.

The young blonde goddess’s tongue made a slow circle around her smirking lips. “Did you miss me, slave?” Without waiting for an answer, she gripped Lara’s throat and claimed her with a deep, relentless kiss. Lara heard the whip and clamps fall to the floor – and then claws raked her bare back. She gasped into her captor’s mouth. The goddess’s lips grinned against hers, and her hand slid from Lara’s neck into the hair at the back of her head. It made a fist against her scalp and dragged her head backwards. Lara hissed in pain, but it turned to a sigh of pleasure when the goddess licked a long, wet trail from the base of Lara’s neck to the point of her chin. The hand released her hair, and two sets of claws traced lightly over her back. Lara closed her eyes and lost herself in pleasure – until the thought of feeling that same light touch after she’d been flogged red made her bite her lip and moan.

“Look at me, Lara Croft.”

Lara obeyed her goddess.

Kara’s white-hot eyes narrowed, and her lips curled around her words in wicked seduction. “Tonight, my prey, I’m going to make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was quite a ride :) I hope you enjoyed it, or at least found something new. Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
